


Childish

by Hotarukunn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Failed Seduction, Gen, Rare Pairing, Seduction, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluebell is trying to seduce Byakuran, but fails quite miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote it for a kink-meme somewhere. Like 'Bluebell seducing Byakuran'... or something.. But yeah. This was what showed up in my head, and since I actually can't write straight, don't be too hard on me.

Bluebell stood on his bed, him watching her. She undressed slowly and with care, aiming to be as sensual as possible. Byakuran smiled up at her, and she dropped the last piece of cloth to the floor.  
He took her in all her naked glory, and couldn't help but let out a small giggle.  
"What?" she snapped.  
"No, it's just that...Bluebell-chan really is just a child, ne~"  
Bluebell got a furious look on her face as she stomped over the bed, purposefully stepping on Byakuran's leg as hard as she could. She jumped down on the floor, landing in a pool of fabric from her clothes, and rivers of aqua-blue hair. She gathered her clothes in her arms, then sent a glare at him, before stomping over to the door. "I'm not a child!" she said, then slammed the door behind her with a loud crash.  
Byakuran let out another giggle, which soon developed into a full laugh. "That's why you're still a child, Bluebell-chan~."


End file.
